<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’re The Song Inside The Tune by carnivalinsidemyhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531818">We’re The Song Inside The Tune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead'>carnivalinsidemyhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are Beautiful [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Take That (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to We Are Beautiful</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Are Beautiful [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’re The Song Inside The Tune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stand on the stage together. Triumphant. Hand in hand in hand in hand in hand. The first time in fifteen years. </p><p>And they let the love wash over them. From the fans and from each other.</p><p>Each of them by himself has doubts. Weaknesses. Vulnerabilities. Insecurities. </p><p>By himself, each of them is fragile.</p><p>But together, they lift each other up. </p><p>Together, they are strong.</p><p>There will always be times when they are struck low. When they are in darkness again.</p><p>But they will always have their brothers to pull them out.</p><p>Whether they are all together at once or not.</p><p>They will be there in each other’s hearts.</p><p>But for now, they are all together and lifting their voices in song after too many years of silence.</p><p>And the harmony is steeped into their very bones.</p><p>Because together, they are beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>